honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Scott Pilgrim vs. the World
Scott Pilgrim vs. the World is the 137th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2010 action comedy film Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on February 9, 2016, to coincide Valentine's Day. It is 3 minutes 52 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.8 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Scott Pilgrim vs. the World on YouTube "Indulge in two hours of pure nerd wish-fulfillment, where a guy with no personality, the face of a toddler, and the body of a stretched-out toddler hooks up with tons of girls, kicks Captain America’s ass, makes a lesbian orgasm to death, and plays DDR with underaged Asian schoolgirls who are obsessed with him. Man, no wonder the internet loves this movie." '~ Honest Trailers - Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' Script (user request for a Scott Pilgrim Honest Trailer appear) Okay, fine, but only because it's Valentine's Day and we love you, all right? From the director of the Cornetto trilogy and an unspecified amount of Ant-Man (Edgar Wright) comes the best video game-themed movie since The Wizard: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Get ready for the movie you couldn't wait to see, but didn't show up to support, in this cult classic full of so many awesome fight sequences and hilarious visual comedy, you'll barely notice that every character in it is a horrible garbage person. '''Kim Pine: If your life had a face, I would punch it. Scott Pilgrim: Yeah... Wait, what? I mean, seriously, these are all bad people...except for Knives. I like Knives. Meet the collection of late 2000s hipster cliches known as Scott Pilgrim. He's an unemployed musician who lives across the street from his parents, shops at Goodwill, is sexually ambiguous, and complains about everything (Scott Pilgrim: This is gonna suck!), literally everything. Scott Pilgrim: You know what really sucks, though? Wallace Wells: What? Scott Pilgrim: Everything. When he meets a loose collection of quirks and hair dye known as Ramona Flowers, Scott will win her like a human sex trophy by killing people; cheating on his girlfriend; and being such an all-around d-bag, his opposite is a really nice guy. Indulge in two hours of pure nerd wish fulfillment, where a guy with no personality, the face of a toddler, and the body of a stretched-out toddler hooks up with tons of girls, kicks Captain America's ass, makes a lesbian orgasm to death, and plays DDR with underage Asian schoolgirls who are obsessed with him. Man, no wonder the Internet loves this movie. Experience the definition of "style over substance", but when Edgar Wright is doing the styling, who cares? Stare in awe as he mixes 8-bit animation with live-action, crafts frame-perfect recreations of the comic book, and hides Easter eggs that correspond to the number of every ex-boyfriend, resulting in a movie that truly feels like a video game...that you're watching someone else play. So step in for one proto-millennial's epic journey towards maturity that ends with him finally growing up and choosing the girl he should've been with all along (Knives). Wait a minute, they didn't use that ending? They reshot it so he ends up with Ramona? Why? What was the point of it all, then, be jealous and violent and chase after a toxic relationship, even when true love is staring you right in the face?! Ughhh, I don't get young people. Starring Ready Player One (Michael Cera as Scott Pilgrim); Manic Pixel Dream Girl (Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Ramona Flowers); Kung Foo Fighters (Sex Bob-Omb); Phony Hawk, Pro Skater (Chris Evans as Lucas Lee); Vegan Vegeta (Brandon Routh as Todd Ingram); Uhhh...Her? (Mae Whitman as Roxy Richter); Get a Room (Anna Kendrick as Stacey Pilgrim); Hipster Kilgrave (Jason Schwartzman as Gideon Gordon Graves); Obligatory Gay Best Friend (Kieran Culkin as Wallace Wells); and #NotYourAsianSidekick (Ellen Wong as Knives Chau). for Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Street Whiner II Turbo. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Street Whiner II Turbo I mean, it's fun, but the comic book is way better than the movie. Michael Comeau: I mean, that's right, it's just the comic book is better than the movie. Oh, no, I'm that guy. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other cult classic films like Baby Driver, Every Wes Anderson Movie and Fight Club. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Scott Pilgrim vs. the World ''has an 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geeks of Doom highlighted the Honest Trailer for pointing out the film's "late 2000s hipster cliches" and "nerd fantasies." The site also noted that the Honest Trailer calls the film "the total definition of style over substance, but is all in for complimenting Edgar Wright’s style, combining 8-bit video game animation into live action, and does near perfect images from the comic." Slash Film highlighted Screen Junkies criticisms that Scott Pilgrim is a whiny garbage person, but offered a different take on the ending: "thank God Scott doesn’t end up with Knives, because she deserves better than a lazy man-child who creeps on high school kids. At least Ramona’s old enough to know exactly what she’s getting herself into." Nerdist described this Honest Trailer as "the perfect satire of a satire of a satire." In the same article, Nerdist also praised Screen Junkies' approach to comedy more generally, writing: As great as it is to make fun of legitimately silly or bad movies, which I like to do as much as anybody, they can usually be pretty low-hanging fruit for comedy. This is why Screen Junkies’ Honest Trailers series is so great. They’ll make fun of some legit turdburgers, like 'Fant4stic' or 'Jupiter Ascending', but they also take aim at movies we love and agree are really great. It’s done as gentle ribbing more than all-out bashing, and that takes finesse. ''(Kyle Anderson, February 12, 2016, Nerdist) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'HONEST TRAILERS LEVELS UP ON SCOTT PILGRIM VS. THE WORLD ' - Nerdist article * 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World honest trailer '- EW article * 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World‘s Honest Trailer Reminds Us All to Re-Read the Source Material '- The Mary Sue article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World’ Highlights The Film’s Pure Nerd Wish Fulfillment '- IndieWire article * 'Nerd Wish Fulfillment Film ‘Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World’ Gets The ‘Honest Trailers’ Treatment '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Scott Pilgrim vs. The World’ ' - Geeks of Doom article * '‘Scott Pilgrim vs. The World’ Honest Trailer Picks Apart Two Hours of Pure Nerd Wish Fulfillment '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailer: Everyone in 'Scott Pilgrim' is a garbage person ''' - USA Today article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Edgar Wright Category:2010s Category:Video game movies Category:Season 6 Category:Universal Pictures